Emperor Daibazaal
'Emperor Daibazaal ' is the emperor of the Galra Empire and the secondary villain of the series. Early Life Daibazaal was born to Honerva in 1599. By the early 17th century, he was emperor of Galra. At some point in his life, he started having access to flowers from Planet Amazon, prolonging his life span. The Great Dark Nebula Campaign By 1984, Daibazaal was in a campaign to conquer the Great Dark Nebula. Many planets were laid to waste, with its survivors taken as slaves. One example was Planet Altea, which was captured in 1984. The emperor ordered the execution of King Raimon and his family when they refused to surrender. By 1999, his conquests included Planet Jarre and Planet Mura. He had also made alliances with other worlds. During his conquest of Altea, Daibazaal has taken a captive in order to mother his son, Sincline. The Rise of Golion In 1999, he learned that there was a thermonuclear war on Planet Earth. He dispatched ships to take the survivors as slaves. Among the survivors were five students of the Fuji Space School, located in what was then the ruins of Tokyo, Japan. The five former students escaped Slave Castle. He ordered Sadak to capture the five earthlings. The Galran general tracked them to Altea. The five escaped slaves brought back Golion, dispatching the Deathblack Beastman sent to aid Sadak. After a second failed attempt to destroy Golion, , he authorized a plan to assassinate the Golion pilots . Honerva and the Beastman Galcia managed to kill Shirogane Takashi, but the other Golion pilots managed to kill Galcia. Daibazaal swiftly deployed the Beastman Mogyula to take down Golion before the Alteans could find a pilot for Blue Lion. However, Princess Fala, s survivior of the altean royal family, pilots Blue Lion and restores Golion, destroying Mogyula shortly thereafter. . He ordered several attempts to take down Golion, including promising a slave from Earth that he would free the earthlings if she agreed to help him. Prince Imperial Sincline Sometime in early 2000, Daibazaal summoned Sadak to appear before him for his failures to take down Golion and conquer Altea. The emperor sentenced Sadak to death. Before Sadak was executed, Prince Imperial Sincline, son of Daibazaal, returned from his conquest of the Great Goering Nebula. Sincline asked that Sadak be made into a Deathblack Beastman and fight Golion. Daibazaal agreed, and Sincline and Sadak traveled to Altea. In the ensuing battle, Sadak was slain. The prince imperial would later lead the campaign against Altea, assisted by the general Gobra. His weakness was his obsession over Princess Fala, who looked like his mother. One significant event was the testing of an interstellar ion cannon, which could fire faster than light. The cannon was to be tested on Planet Mura. Daibazaal traveled to Mura personally to witness this. However, the Golion team interfered and Galra lost the cannon. Not long after, Daibazaal ordered Sincline to marry Princess Sahlia of Galleria. Sincline refused, obsessed over Fala. Sahlia helped Sincline with a plot to capture Fala by faking her death. He faked her deasth, but the Golion team stopped him from taking her. a short time later, Sincline challened Daibazaal to a duel and lost. His boldest plan yet was to use the Space Wolf to trap Golion. Once Golion was trapped, he would then attack Altea. The plan failed due to the intervention of the goddess than originally cast Golion down to Altea. A few months later, the Leo Alliance is formed by seven worlds, including Altea, to form a united front against Galra. Daibazaal reacts to crush this alliance, sending assassins to kill world leaders considering joining the alliance. Soon afterwards, he sends the Galran spy Saint on a mission to help Sincline recapture the Interstellar Ion Cannon. The cannon was briefly recaptured, but then Sincline lost the cannon. The End of Daibazaal Daibazaal himself led a mission to destroy the cannon, which failed when Castle Gradam transformed into a spaceship. When he returns to Galra, Sincline and some soldiers arrest him. The deposed emperor is forced to pilot a mecha beastman in his image. He hurts GoLion, but is soon killed. References Category:Beast King Golion characters